Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 August 2016
11:17 Kolorek, to ja: http://images-cdn.9gag.com/photo/a9PXbwK_700b.jpg 11:17 Myślałam, że wysłałaś jakiegoś screamera XD D śliczna jesteś <3 11:17 i te serduszka 11:17 wow 11:17 <3 11:18 Te serduszka to followy xD 11:18 Bo wiesz, ja jestem bajeczna 11:18 heh 11:20 Dobziee, całuski żonciu, muszę lecieć <3 :( 11:20 bajoo 11:54 . 11:54 intense daberoni! 12:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0C_PV8lVDA 12:02 żyjecie? :v 05:12 Witaj bocie 05:14 to gut 05:14 Zielony był komiczny bardzo 05:15 Zresztą wszystko bym uwalił włosami lem 05:15 Lel* 05:28 Zoracel 05:29 Kot 05:29 Bostki 05:29 Deadcat69 05:30 * USZEEN rzuca w Azazela kamieniem. 05:31 banany 05:31 1234 05:31 Kuro <3 05:31 Nowa <3 05:31 Hej Lyu 05:31 już <3 05:31 Kyu* 05:31 ;-; 05:32 Hej Uszi 05:32 \o/ 05:36 elo 05:37 witajcie przyjaciele 05:38 Kto zna się z was na kotach? 05:38 Ty się znasz na martwych kotach .-. 05:38 hahaha 05:38 funny 05:39 * USZEEN rzuca w Azazela kamieniem. 05:39 Milcz brudny saraczenie 05:39 * Corazel śmieje się 05:44 to gramy tego multika 05:47 Gra ktoś w osu? 05:48 no ja gram no 05:48 banany 05:48 1234 05:48 ok 06:01 Jak ktoś chętny do osu 06:01 to zapraszam 06:01 banany 06:01 1234 06:01 zapraszam na hots 06:01 najlepsza moba 06:01 10/10 06:10 Nowa 06:10 Wróć :c 06:12 Kostka. 06:12 ale źle mi 06:13 Idź Ty z takimi mapami >.> 06:13 ? 06:13 ? 06:13 lel 06:13 głowa mnie boli i to coś pod szczęką 06:13 Nie mogłam nawet po nosie się podrapać ;-; 06:13 jak chcesz dam normala 06:16 cześć 06:17 no nje, zagrałem mapę 3,33* i mnie palce zabolały ;-; 06:17 i dalej bolą 06:17 ;-; 06:18 cześć 06:22 Witam all :) 06:40 nudno .-. 06:13 jak chcesz dam normala 06:16 cześć 06:17 no nje, zagrałem mapę 3,33* i mnie palce zabolały ;-; 06:17 i dalej bolą 06:17 ;-; 06:18 cześć 06:22 Witam all :) 06:40 nudno .-. 07:10 co 07:11 niby mój laptop spełnia rekomendowane wymagania assassin 1, a na maks rozdzielczosci 10fps .-. 07:24 Hej 07:24 Wróciłem :D 07:25 \o/ 07:25 Rzym <3 <3 <# 07:25 <3 * 07:25 Tęskniłam! <3 07:25 ło matulu 07:26 Jak się czujesz? 07:26 kogo tu przywiało 07:26 Kuro <3 07:27 Ozzy < 07:27 <3 07:27 Dobrze, już lepiej 07:27 Ale dowiedziałem sie że jestem poważnie chory :/ 07:27 doktor 07:28 a mnie to nie wita :< 07:28 nikt mnie nie wita 07:28 :< 07:28 Ja Cie witam :D 07:30 opoewiadaj co u ciebie 07:30 opowiadaj* 07:31 Dużo sie nie zmieniło 07:31 Spędziłem tam prawie dwa miesiące po to by sie dowiedzieć że choruje na zespół paranoidalny czyli tzw. Obłęd 07:31 Poza tym moja kondycja to syf ale schudłem 5 kilo 07:32 :c 07:32 :c 07:32 ale jest lepiej ? coś ci pomogli? 07:33 Przypisali mi Rispolept po którym jestem strasznie agresywny 07:33 Nawet do Ryca zacząłem fikać :/ 07:33 a to nie powinno być w drugą stronę? 07:34 hehe dobre 07:35 No i nie będę chodził do szkoły 07:35 Załatwią mi do połowy września nauczanie indywidualne 07:35 na długo? 07:35 Nie wiadomo 07:36 zależy jak choroba pozwoli 07:36 Rzymuś <3 07:36 Nowuś <3 ^^ 07:36 ja mam rok rechabilitacji 07:37 Kurcze, nieciekawie 07:37 wiec rzyme szykuje sie razem wbijamy platyne 07:37 ;c 07:37 * :D 07:37 Komp wróci z naprawy i możemy grać w LoLa 07:37 i taka postawe to ja rozumie 07:38 Rzymciuu 07:38 tylko trzeba ci klawiature z gumy kupic 07:38 Bardzo tęskniłam :< 07:38 I się martwiłam :c 07:38 Ja też tęskniłem ;_; 07:38 Pisałam do Ciebie nawet na fb! 07:38 Ale już wszystko będzie dobrze 07:38 Oh, nie zauwazyć musiałem 07:38 klawiature z gumy? lel 07:38 lepiej mechanika 07:39 Nowa 07:39 Grasz ze mną na boty? 07:39 czemu ja nie mam lola zainstalowanego? ;-; 07:39 Idk 07:40 bo w osu grasz 07:40 no 07:40 Kuro, nadal mi przykro 07:40 Ale czemu? 07:40 ale ja chcę też sobie pogrywać w lola 07:40 to instaluj 07:40 na co czekasz kubix 07:40 Bo mnie to boli 07:40 I teraz czuję się jak rozgotowana kluska 07:41 pewnie znowu laptop strzeli focha i zastopuje na 33,3 % instlacji 07:41 jak zawsze 07:41 aLE 07:41 Ale 07:41 Grać tylko na boty 07:41 pewnie też będę lamił 07:41 ale 07:41 jak zawsze 07:41 a temu gumowa ob jak sie na rycerza wkurzy to z gumy mniej boli 07:41 ;) 07:42 to tak 07:42 ale jak chce się lepiej grać to mechanika 07:42 bo mnie to boli 07:42 do osu dobre 07:42 i w ogóle przez to wszystko 07:42 czy csa 07:42 to płaczę z byle powodu 07:42 i żałośnie się zachowuję 07:42 kiedyś w cdaction podawali jakie klawy do jakich gier 07:43 \o/ 07:43 Hej piniak 07:43 . 07:43 . 07:43 . 07:43 . 07:44 .-..-.-- 07:44 Hej Rzymku 07:44 Nie mogę wywalić Kuro z czatu, żal nie? 07:45 nie 07:45 tka 07:45 *tak 07:45 Kappa 07:45 Tata powiedział, że jesteś głupia i Cię wydziedzicza. 07:46 spoko ważne że mnie nie wydziedziczy 07:47 jestem smutny, polska przegrała 2 razy pod rząd na osu mania world cup 4k 07:47 Okej. 07:47 przez co stracili dwie szanse 07:47 Powiedz tacie, że ukradnę mu fajki. 07:47 i wylecieli 07:48 ale najpierw fajnie strzelali 4:0 07:48 w fazie grupowej 07:48 skun marichuana dobre geesy 07:48 elo 07:48 \o/ 07:48 clown fiesta! 07:48 Cześć Stasiu 07:48 narkotik kal 07:48 cheeki breeky 07:49 mamy imprezę administracyjną .-. 07:49 lel 07:49 elo elo 07:52 Nie mogę znaleźć Cię na skype'ie. wut 07:54 Mi vizzionare 07:54 Saluto al Duce 07:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOv-Ncs7vQk 07:56 anuka ras 07:56 anuka dwa 07:56 anuka tri 07:56 prejs de saaan 07:58 dont you wanna be? superhero 07:59 elo 07:59 Bry o/ 07:59 \o/ 08:01 Nowa 08:01 Grasz? 08:02 mają 5 w korei 08:03 jeszcze trochę i będą pracować 08:03 a ja już tydzień czekam na transfer konta 08:03 .-. 08:05 Ex <3 08:06 <3 08:08 Hej Ex ^^ 08:09 Rzymek ^^ 08:09 Kuro, nie, przepraszam 08:09 :c 08:09 może jakoś jutro albo za kilka dni 08:10 Czemu? 08:11 bo czuję się jak rozgotowana kluska 08:11 Hoi (temmie) 08:11 Okej. :v 08:14 Psychuu <3 08:14 Rzymo witaj spowrotem!!! 08:15 Exxx o/ 08:15 <3 08:16 Hej Psych 08:19 Ale ten czas leci 08:19 Niedawno pisałem maturę xd 2016 08 29